fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo/Fanon
Please add any fanon Amiibo figures. Please put a asterisk (*) next to it if you do not want other people to use that Amiibo for their own games. If there is no asterisk next to the figure, you are free to use it. Note for amiibo lines: There must be at the very least be six figures in a line. They will eventually moved to the non-specific amiibo section if they do not meet this requirement. Fanon Amiibo Figures John Mogwai Land Grand Theft Auto VI= john_mogwamiibo.png|John Mogwai* spergassa amiibo.png|Spergassa* george amiibo.png|George* josh amiibo.png|Josh Wardley latorie amiibo.png|Latorie henchman amiibo.png|Henchman mcfat stack amiibo.png|McFat Stack |-|Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of John Mogwai Land= Ctkure amiibo.png|Ctkure* Pokémon pikachuamiibo.png|Pikachu Jigglypuffamiibo.png|Jigglypuff Chespinamiibo.png|Chespin Fennekinamiibo.png|Fennekin Froakieamiibo.png|Froakie Treeckoamiibo.png|Treecko Torchicamiibo.png|Torchic Mudkipamiibo.png|Mudkip EarthBound Wave 1= Ninten_amiibo.png|Ninten Giegue_amiibo.png|Giygas Ness_amiibo.png|Ness Paula_amiibo.png|Paula Jeff_amiibo.png|Jeff Porky_amiibo.png|Porky lucas_amiibo.png|Lucas Kumatora_amiibo.png|Kumatora Masked_man_amiibo.png|Masked Man |-|Wave 2= Poo_amiibo.png|Poo Mr.saturn_amiibo.png|Mr. Saturn Starman_amiibo.png|Starman Jr. Pigmask_amiibo.png|Pigmask Chimera_amiibo.png|Ultimate Chimera Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 1= AssembleAmiibo_ChibiRobo.png|Chibi-Robo AssembleAmiibo_Sami.png|Sami AssembleAmiibo_Takumaru.png|Takamaru AssembleAmiibo_Ridley.png|Ridley AssembleAmiibo_Popeye.png|Popeye AssembleAmiibo_DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong AssembleAmiibo_Shantae.png|Shantae AssembleAmiibo_KingKRool.png|King K. Rool AssembleAmiibo_Sukapon.png|Sukapon |-|Wave 2= AssembleAmiibo_Slime.png|Slime AssembleAmiibo_Agnes.png|Agnès Oblige AssembleAmiibo_Kumatora.png|Kumatora AssembleAmiibo_CaptainSyrup.png|Captain Syrup AssembleAmiibo_IceClimbers.png|Ice Climbers AssembleAmiibo_Genesect.png|Genesect AssembleAmiibo_Melotta.png|Meloletta AssembleAmiibo_Bomberman.png|Bomberman AssembleAmiibo_ChorusBoys.png|Chorus Boys |-|Wave 3= AssembleAmiibo_Midna1.png|Impa Midna AssembleAmiibo_Midna2.png|True Midna AssembleAmiibo_Lyndis.png|Lyndis AssembleAmiibo_Alice.png|Alice AssembleAmiibo_Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster AssembleAmiibo_Medusa.png|Medusa AssembleAmiibo_Inkling.png|Inkling Girl AssembleAmiibo_Goombella.png|Goombella AssembleAmiibo_Patrica.png|Patricia Wagon |-|Wave 4= AssembleAmiibo_MCAdore.png|MC Adore AssembleAmiibo_Talco.png|Talco AssembleAmiibo_9Volt.png|9 Volt AssembleAmiibo_Mona.png|Mona AssembleAmiibo_PennyCrygor.png|Penny Crygor AssembleAmiibo_RiskyBoots.png|Risky Boots AssembleAmiibo_JillV.png|Jill Valentine AssembleAmiibo_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta AssembleAmiibo_Wolf.png|Wolf |-|Wave 5= AssembleAmiibo_SHN-4.png|SHN-4 AssembleAmiibo_MiniMario.png|Mini Maris AssembleAmiibo_eshopbag.png|eShop Bag AssembleAmiibo_eddy.png|Eddy AssembleAmiibo_Cooking Mama.png|Cooking Mama AssembleAmiibo_BlackBull.png|Black Shadow AssembleAmiibo_Jody Summers.png|Jody Summers AssembleAmiibo_Phosphora.png|Phosphora AssembleAmiibo_HunterHero.png|Hunter Hero |-|Wave 6= AssembleAmiibo_AshleyRobbins.png|Ashley Robbins AssembleAmiibo_Dillon.png|Dillon AssembleAmiibo_Genos.png|Geno AssembleAmiibo_Stork.png|The Stork AssembleAmiibo_Jill.png|Jill AssembleAmiibo_Sharla.png|Sharla AssembleAmiibo_Issac.png|Isaac AssembleAmiibo_Duna.png|Duna AssembleAmiibo_Nomad.png|Nomad |-|Wave 7= AssembleAmiibo_Kloana.png|Klonoa AssembleAmiibo_Simon.png|Simon AssembleAmiibo_FaceRaider.png|Face Raider AssembleAmiibo_Lin.png|Lin AssembleAmiibo_Tharja.png|Tharja AssembleAmiibo_Groose.png|Groose AssembleAmiibo_Impa.png|Impa AssembleAmiibo_Unten.png|Unten AssembleAmiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux Monuments of Light This is a line for the DLC pack of Super Smash Bros. Assemble: The Monuments of Light. When scanned, the game will unlock that character to battle in the Underwater Prison where you can then unlock them. Although cheaper to buy the DLC, these Amiibos work with multiple games. Wave 1= AssembleAmiibo_Nikki.png|Nikki AssembleAmiibo_FlipnoteFrog.png|Flipnote Frog AssembleAmiibo_KingBoo.png|King Boo AssembleAmiibo_JohnGiest.png|John Raimi AssembleAmiibo_Sissel.png|Sissel AssembleAmiibo_Cordelia.png|Cordelia AssembleAmiibo_Aereon.png|Aeron AssembleAmiibo_Valkyerie.png|Valkyrie AssembleAmiibo_Ruto.png|Ruto |-|Wave 2= AssembleAmiibo_Rundas.png|Rundas AssembleAmiibo_Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza AssembleAmiibo_Doshin.png|Doshin AssembleAmiibo_Sora.png|Sora AssembleAmiibo_Mallo.png|Mallo AssembleAmiibo_Tetris.png|L-Block AssembleAmiibo_Millers.png|Millers AssembleAmiibo_Atla.png|Atla Roblox Combat Wave 1= BuildermanAmiibo.PNG|Builderman ShedletskyAmiibo.PNG|Shedletsky StickmasterlukeAmiibo.PNG|Stickmasterluke SorcusAmiibo.PNG|Sorcus NoobAmiibo.PNG|Noob GuestAmiibo.PNG|Guest CloneTrooperAmiibo.PNG|CloneTrooper1019 |-|Wave 2= Explode1Amiibo.PNG|Explode1 TylerMCBrideAmiibo.PNG|TylerMCBride NikilisAmiibo.PNG|Nikilis WslyAmiibo.PNG|Wsly 1x1x1x1Amiibo.PNG|1x1x1x1 MattDusekAmiibo.PNG|Matt Dusek blockhaakAmiibo.PNG|blockhaak Torchwood Wave 1= Jack_amiibo.png|Captain Jack Harkness Gwen_amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper Ianto amiibo.png|Ianto Jones Owen amiibo.png|Doctor Owen Harper Tosh amiibo.png|Toshiko Sato |-|Wave 2= Capt_john_amiibo.png|Captain John Hart Martha amiibo.png|Martha Jones South Park: And The Amiibo Super Smash Bros. Universe The Super Smash Bros. Universe line of amiibo only features newcomers or returning cut veterans due to being able to reuse amiibo figures from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. LanaAmiiboUniverse.png|Lana KateAlenAmiiboUniverse.png|Kate Alen YuuiboAmiiboUniverse.png|Yuuri Kozakatta Digi-BoyAmiiboUniverse.png|Digi-Boy RickWheelerAmiiboUniverse.png|Rick Wheeler SlippyToadAmiibo.png|Slippy Toad F-Zero Wave 1= CaptainFalconAmiibo.png|Captain Falcon MichealChainAmiibo.png|Micheal Chain AntonioGusterAmiibo.png|Antonio Guster DonGenieAmiibo.png|Don Genie PJAmiibo.png|PJ LilyFlyerAmiibo.png|Lily Flyer RogerBusterAmiibo.png|Roger Buster Gomar&ShiohAmiibo.png|Gomar & Shioh SuperArrowAmiibo.png|Super Arrow Mrs.ArrowAmiibo.png|Mrs. Arrow |-|Wave 2= BillyAmiibo.png|Billy TheSkullAmiibo.png|The Skull Mr.EADAmiibo.png|Mr. EAD Dr.ClashAmiibo.png|Dr. Clash SilverNeelsonAmiibo.png|Silver Neelson JodySummerAmiibo.png|Jody Summer Digi-BoyAmiibo.png|Digi-Boy Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions Koops Amiibo PMAD.png|Koops Watt Amiibo PMAD.png|Watt Parakarry Amiibo PMAD.png|Parakarry The King of Fighters '14 KOFAmiibo_Elizabeth.png|Elisabeth Blanctorche KOFAmiibo_ShenWoo.png|Shen Woo KOFAmiibo_DuoLon.png|Duo Lon KOFAmiibo_AshCrimson.png|Ash Crimson KOFAmiibo_K'.png|K' KOFAmiibo_Maxima.png|Maxima KOFAmiibo_Ramon.png|Ramon KOFAmiibo_Vanessa.png|Vanessa Brawl of the Fandraxonians Bowie amiibo.png|Bowie Ashe amiibo.png|Ashe Flare amiibo small.png|Flare Endal amiibo.png|Endal Fandro amiibo.png|Fandro Bob amiibo.png|Bob Krunchkake amiibo.png|King KrunchKake Ono amiibo.png|Ono Scotch amiibo.png|Scotch Oshian amiibo.png|Oshian Crimson amiibo.png|Crimson Frozerade amiibo.png|Frozerade Glow Figures GlowAmiibo_Mario.png|Mario (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Link.png|Link (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Kirby.png|Kirby (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Pikachu.png|Pikachu (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Marth.png|Marth (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Glow Figures) Fantendo Brawlers UntenAmiibo.png|Unten ZeritaAmiibo.png|Zerita SquavAmiibo.png|Squav DarkClimbersAmiibo.png|Dark Climbers GuaptainAmiibo.png|Guaptain Koloro_Amiibo.png|Koloro FyreAmiibo.png|Fyre BladeAmiibo.png|Blade BowieAmiibo.png|Bowie AsheAmiibo.png|Ashe BombellAmiibo.png|Bombell McBooAmiibo.png|McBoo SketchAmiibo.png|Sketch JakeAmiibo.png|Jake Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered FSBAMiibo_Unten.png|Unten FSBAMiibo_PalmMan.png|PalmMan FSBAMiibo_LeahNeedlenam.png|Leah Needlenam FSBAMiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux Amiibo_314.png|3.14 Amiibo_Reese.png|Reese Amiibo_PainT.png|PAIN-T Amiibo_PalutenaF.png|Palutena Amiibo_White.png|White Amiibo_Rachel.png|Rachel Amiibo_Trip.png|Trip Amiibo_Ella.png|Ella Metals Super Fighting World Wave 1= Sfw mario amiibo.png|Mario Sfw luigi amiibo.png|Luigi Sfw peach amiibo.png|Peach Sfw donkey kong amiibo.png|Donkey Kong Sfw yoshi amiibo.png|Yoshi Sfw kirby amiibo.png|Kirby Sfw king dedede amiibo.png|King Dedede Sfw link amiibo.png|Link Sfw zelda amiibo.png|Zelda Sfw samus amiibo.png|Samus Sfw pikachu amiibo.png|Pikachu Sfw totodile amiibo.png|Totodile Sfw dawn amiibo.png|Dawn Sfw fox amiibo.png|Fox Sfw robin amiibo.png|Robin sfw mike amiibo.png|Mike Jones Sfw boxed mario.png|Mario Sfw boxed luigi.png|Luigi Sfw boxed peach.png|Peach Sfw boxed dk.png|Donkey Kong Sfw boxed yoshi.png|Yoshi Sfw boxed kirby.png|Kirby Sfw boxed dedede.png|King Dedede Sfw boxed link.png|Link Sfw boxed zelda.png|Zelda Sfw boxed samus.png|Samus Sfw boxed pikachu.png|Pikachu Sfw boxed totodile.png|Totodile Sfw boxed dawn.png|Dawn Sfw boxed fox.png|Fox Sfw boxed robin.png|Robin Sfw boxed mike.png|Mike Jones |-|Wave 2= Sfw rayman oh man look at that plastic amiibo.png|Rayman Sfw sonic amiibo.png|Sonic Sfw tails amiibo.png|Tails Sfw knuckles amiibo.png|Knuckles Sfw conker amiibo.png|Conker Sfw mega man amiibo.png|Mega Man Sfw shulk amiibo.png|Shulk Sfw niko amiibo.png|Niko Bellic Sfw tommy amiibo.png|Tommy Vercetti Sfw spyro amiibo.png|Spyro Sfw slim bob amiibo.png|Slim Bob Sfw tiger amiibo.png|Tiger Jackson Sfw subzero amiibo.png|Sub-Zero Sfw zoey amiibo.png|Zoey Sfw simon h amiibo.png|Simon Henriksson Sfw simon b amiibo.png|Simon Belmont sfw red amiibo.png|Red* sfw john amiibo.png|John Mogwai* Sfw boxed ray.png|Rayman Sfw boxed sonic.png|Sonic Sfw boxed tails.png|Tails Sfw boxed knuckles.png|Knuckles Sfw boxed conker.png|Conker Sfw boxed mega.png|Mega Man Sfw boxed shulk.png|Shulk Sfw boxed niko.png|Niko Bellic Sfw boxed tommy.png|Tommy Vercetti Sfw boxed spyro.png|Spyro Sfw boxed slim bob.png|Slim Bob Sfw boxed tiger.png|Tiger Jackson Sfw boxed subzero.png|Sub-Zero Sfw boxed zoey.png|Zoey Sfw boxed simon.png|Simon Henriksson Sfw boxed simon belmont.png|Simon Belmont sfw boxed red.png|Red* sfw boxed john.png|John Mogwai* |-|Wave 3= Sfw spider-man amiibo.png|Spider-Man Sfw spider-woman amiibo.png|Spider-Woman Sfw iron man amiibo.png|Iron Man Sfw jean grey amiibo.png|Jean Grey Sfw batman amiibo.png|Batman Sfw flash amiibo.png|The Flash Sfw scott amiibo.png|Scott Pilgrim Sfw ramona amiibo.png|Ramona Flowers Sfw kick-ass amiibo.png|Kick-Ass Sfw hit girl amiibo.png|Hit-Girl Sfw boxed spider-man.png|Spider-Man Sfw boxed spider-woman.png|Spider-Woman Sfw boxed iron man.png|Iron Man Sfw boxed jean grey.png|Jean Grey Sfw boxed batman.png|Batman Sfw boxed flash.png|The Flash Sfw boxed scott.png|Scott Pilgrim Sfw boxed ramona.png|Ramona Flowers Sfw boxed kick-ass.png|Kick-Ass Sfw boxed hit girl.png|Hit Girl |-|Wave 4= Sfw violet amiibo.png|Violet Parr Sfw mickey amiibo.png|Mickey Mouse Sfw stitch amiibo.png|Stitch Sfw watanuki amiibo.png|Watanuki Sfw luffy amiibo.png|Monkey D Luffy Sfw nami amiibo.png|Nami Sfw bear amiibo.png|Alton Bear Sfw kenny amiibo.png|Kenny McCormick Sfw stan amiibo.png|Stan Smith Sfw edd amiibo.png|Edd Sfw tom amiibo.png|Tom Sfw gizmo amiibo.png|Gizmo Sfw stefan amiibo.png|Stefan Abingdon Sfw nathan amiibo.png|Nathan Young Sfw ikaros amiibo.png|Ikaros Sfw jelly amiibo.png|Mr. Jelly Sfw gwen amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper sfw six amiibo.png|The Sixth Doctor sfw shaun amiibo.png|Shaun sfw yoda amiibo.png|Yoda Sfw boxed violet.png|Violet Parr Sfw boxed mickey.png|Mickey Mouse Sfw boxed stitch.png|Stitch Sfw boxed watanuki.png|Watanuki Sfw boxed luffy.png|Monkey D Luffy Sfw boxed nami.png|Nami Sfw boxed alton bear.png|Alton Bear Sfw boxed kenny.png|Kenny McCormick Sfw boxed stan.png|Stan Smith Sfw boxed edd.png|Edd Sfw boxed tom.png|Tom Sfw boxed gizmo.png|Gizmo Sfw boxed stef.png|Stefan Abingdon Sfw boxed nathan.png|Nathan Young Sfw boxed ikaros.png|Ikaros Sfw boxed jelly.png|Mr. Jelly Sfw boxed gwen.png|Gwen Cooper Sfw boxed six.png|The Sixth Doctor Sfw boxed shaun.png|Shaun Sfw boxed yoda.png|Yoda |-|Wave 5= Sfw toad amiibo.png|Toad Sfw daisy amiibo.png|Daisy Sfw rosalina amiibo.png|Rosalina Sfw pink gold peach amiibo.png|Pink Gold Peach Sfw bowser amiibo.png|Bowser Sfw diddy kong amiibo.png|Diddy Kong Sfw meta knight amiibo.png|Meta Knight Sfw_fluff_amiibo.png|Prince Fluff Sfw fi amiibo.png|Fi Sfw_happy_mask_amiibo.png|Happy Mask Salesman Sfw ganondorf amiibo.png|Ganondorf Sfw sheik amiibo.png|Sheik Sfw zs samus amiibo.png|Zero Suit Samus Sfw ridley amiibo.png|Ridley Sfw mudkip amiibo.png|Mudkip Sfw mewtwo amiibo.png|Mewtwo Sfw empoleon amiibo.png|Empoleon Sfw hex amiibo.png|Hex Maniac Sfw villager amiibo.png|Villager Sfw alph amiibo.png|Alph Sfw little mac amiibo.png|Little Mac Sfw lucina amiibo.png|Lucina Sfw_inkling_amiibo.png|Inkling Sfw duck hunt duo amiibo.png|Duck Hunt Duo Sfw balloon fighter amiibo.png|Balloon Fighter Sfw ice climbers amiibo.png|Popo & Nana |-|Wave 6= Sfw razorbeard amiibo.png|Admiral Razorbeard Sfw eggman amiibo.png|Dr. Robotnik Sfw chaos sonic amiibo.png|Chaos Sfw wily amiibo.png|Dr. Wily Sfw johnny amiibo.png|Johnny Klebitz Sfw dimitri amiibo.png|Dimitri Rascalov Sfw claude amiibo.png|Claude Sfw cj amiibo.png|Carl Johnson Sfw trevor amiibo.png|Trevor Philips Sfw gill amiibo.png|Gill Grunt Sfw agrippa amiibo.png|Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa Sfw sonya amiibo.png|Sonya Blade Sfw witch amiibo.png|Witch Sfw nick amiibo.png|Nick Sfw hunter amiibo.png|Hunter Sfw smoker amiibo.png|Smoker Sfw panda amiibo.png|Panda Sfw roger jr amiibo.png|Roger Jr. Sfw dracula amiibo.png|Dracula sfw yooka amiibo.png|Yooka Sfw aingeru amiibo.png|Aingeru* Sfw leila amiibo.png|Leila Metals* Sfw sew'n amiibo.png|Mr. Sew'n* Sfw george amiibo.png|George* Sfw josh amiibo.png|Josh Wardley |-|Wave 7= sfw black cat amiibo.png|Black Cat sfw venom amiibo.png|Venom sfw carnage amiibo.png|Carnage sfw thor amiibo.png|Thor sfw medusa amiibo.png|Medusa sfw pepper amiibo.png|Petter Potts sfw black amiibo.png|Black Widow sfw gamora amiibo.png|Gamora sfw fist amiibo.png|Iron Fist sfw magneto amiibo.png|Magneto sfw hiro amiibo.png|Hiro Takachiho Sfw nightwing amiibo.png|Nightwing Sfw joker amiibo.png|The Joker Sfw harley amiibo.png|Harley Quinn Sfw deathstroke amiibo.png|Deathstroke Sfw poison ivy amiibo.png|Poison Ivy Sfw wonder woman amiibo.png|Wonder Woman Sfw patel amiibo.png|Matthew Patel Sfw gideon amiibo.png|Gideon Grave Sfw red mist amiibo.png|Red Mist Sfw motherf amiibo.png|The Motherf***er Sfw gravity amiibo.png|Doctor Gravity Sfw tmnt amiibo.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Steven Universe X Wave 1=Release Date: July 22, 2015 File:AmiiboAmethyst.png|Amethyst File:AmiiboConnie.png|Connie File:AmiiboDcopter.png|Dogcopter File:AmiiboGarnet.png|Garnet File:AmiiboMSmiley.png|Mr. Smiley File:AmiiboPearl.png|Pearl File:AmiiboSteven.png|Steven File:AmiiboPPuma.png|Purple Puma File:AmiiboTMAire.png|Tiger Millionaire |-|Wave 2= Release Date: August 8, 2015 File:AmiiboRonaldo.png|Ronaldo File:AmiiboPeedee.png|Peedee File:AmiiboGreg.png|Greg File:AmiiboRquartz.png|Rose Quartz File:AmiiboFrybo.png|Possessed Frybo File:AmiiboHoloPearl.png|Holo-Pearl File:AmiiboBabyMelon.png|Baby Melon |-|Wave 3= Release Date: October 1, 2015 AmiiboBuck.png|Buck AmiiboJenny.png|Jenny AmiiboSourCream.png|Sour Cream AmiiboDewey.png|Mayor Dewey AmiiboOnion.png|Onion AmiiboCLapis.png|Cracked Lapis AmiiboLapis.png|Lapis Lazuli |-|Wave 4= Release Date: November 13, 2015 AmiiboJasper.png|Jasper AmiiboPeridot.png|Peridot AmiiboRuby.png|Ruby AmiiboSapphire.png|Sapphire |-|Wave 5= Release Date: December 25, 2015 AmiiboLion.png|Lion AmiiboCookieCat.png|Cookie Cat AmiiboLars.png|Lars AmiiboSadie.png|Sadie AmiiboYellowtail.png|Yellowtail Steven Universe - Bismuth's Realm Garnet.png|Garnet Amethyst123.png|Amethyst Pearl.png|Pearl Steven123.png|Steven Universe SULion.png|Lion Peridot.png|Peridot Misfits: Wertham Warfare Mww nathan amiibo.png|Nathan Young Mww boxed nathan.png|Nathan Young Mww simon amiibo.png|Simon Bellamy Mww boxed simon.png|Simon Bellamy Mww curtis amiibo.png|Curtis Donovan Mww boxed curtis.png|Curtis Donovan Mww alisha amiibo.png|Alisha Daniels Mww boxed alisha.png|Alisha Daniels Mww kelly amiibo.png|Kelly Bailey Mww boxed kelly.png|Kelly Bailey Mww rudy amiibo.png|Rudy Wade Mww boxed rudy.png|Rudy Wade SNC Racing Evolved Amiibos for the game SNC Racing Evolved. Mario Amiibo.png|Mario Link Amiibo.png|Link Kirby Amiibo.png|Kirby Samus Amiibo.png|Samus Sonic Amiibo.png|Sonic Beat Amiibo.png|Beat Ryo Amiibo.png|Ryo Bayonetta Amiibo.png|Bayonetta Jack Amiibo.png|Chris Redfield Fanon Ryu Amiibo.png|Ryu Dante Amiibo.png|Dante Hammer Monster Hunter Amiibo.png|Monster Hunter Crash Amiibo.png|Crash Spyro Amiibo.png|Spyro Banjo Kazooie Amiibo.png|Banjo & Kazooie Snake Amiibo.png|Snake Pokémon Comet and Asteroid Venusaur amiibo CA.png|Venusaur Charizard amiibo CA.png|Charizard Blastoise amiibo CA.png|Blastoise Pikachu amiibo CA.png|Pikachu Vileplume amiibo CA.png|Vileplume Alakazam amiibo CA.png|Alakazam Gardevoir amiibo CA.png|Gardevoir Aggron amiibo CA.png|Aggron Milotic amiibo CA.png|Milotic Luxray amiibo CA.png|Luxray Abomasnow amiibo CA.png|Abomasnow Leavanny amiibo CA.png|Leavanny Haxorus amiibo CA.png|Haxorus Florges amiibo CA.png|Florges Electroworld Only three amiibos have been released for Electroworld, with more being planned for the future. LukaAmiibo2.png|Luka ChanteAmiibo2.png|Chante DenverAmiibo.png|Denver Sword Art Online x Online Game Addicts Sprechchor KiritoAmiibo.png|Kirito AsunaAmiibo.png|Asuna Super Mario Bros. Wave B Amiibo_Cosmetta.png|Cosmetta Crisis On Infinite Scratch Kats Wave 1= COISK_amiibo_scratchkatfantendoverse.png|Scratch Kat (New Fantendoverse) COISK_amiibo_scratchkatskybound.png|Scratch Kat (Skybound) COISK_amiibo_scratchkatpassage.png|Scratch Kat (Passage) COISK_amiibo_dawgnewfantendoverse.png|Dawg (New Fantendoverse) COISK_amiibo_dawgpassage.png|Dawg (Passage) COISK_amiibo_lublubV2.png|Lub Lub |-|Wave 2= COISK amiibo pogo.png|Pogo COISK amiibo unikitty.png|Unikitty COISK amiibo pongo.png|Pongo COISK amiibo skmk-5fantendoverse.png|SK MK-5 COISK amiibo perdita.png|Perdita COISK amiibo shadowkat.png|Shadow Kat COISK amiibo twilightfantendoverse.png|Twilight COISK_amiibo_shaggykat.png|Shaggy Kat COISK_amiibo_pupp.png|Pupp The Loud House AmiiboLori.png|Lori AmiiboLeni.png|Leni AmiiboLuna.png|Luna AmiiboLuan.png|Luan AmiiboLynn.png|Lynn AmiiboLincoln.png|Lincoln AmiiboLucy.png|Lucy AmiiboLana.png|Lana AmiiboLola.png|Lola AmiiboLisa.png|Lisa AmiiboLily.png|Lily Splatoon 3 Meena amiibo.png|Meena Remora amiibo.png|Remora Beorn Woods Lumbreeze_Amiibo.png|Lumbreeze Rick_Amiibo.png|Rick Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains 93C20495-1FF7-4757-91CF-970E5501967C.jpeg|Toadette Amiibo E962255C-FEB8-4BC0-9C03-878EAFE7D9E0.jpeg|Pianta Amiibo B350663C-5D67-40E5-8D5C-3684C66C9D0A.jpeg|King Boo Amiibo 15193EAF-148D-4718-8CAF-D3417431A567.jpeg|Bowser Jr. Amiibo DEBCE3A0-5E58-4270-A868-0D337C8359FA.jpeg|Fly Guy Amiibo 44405BA0-7DF8-43A0-B40C-0B04420C2303.jpeg|Kamek Amiibo F5881C06-5AF6-488D-AB4A-2578F00FDC65.jpeg|Monty Mole Amiibo Other Miscellaneous amiibos go here. One-shots or just amiibos that just can't merit an entire line. survivor_1_amiibo.png|Survivor 1 head_amiibo.png|Decapitated Head Amiibo_Non-SpecificActionFigure.png|Non-Specific Action Figure Amiibo_Leah.png|Leah Needlenam Shaqamiibo.png|Shaquille O'Neal Amiibo Sandbag.png|Sandbag mike amiibo.png|Michael Whitehall SuperMarioMovieAmiibo.png|Live-Action Mario plastic amiibo.png|Yellow Plastic pink gold peach amiibo.png|Pink Gold Peach pink gold peach amiibo 2.png|Pink Gold Peach Pikachu_Amiibo_(AS).png|Pikachu (Arena-Stars) Misfit_jigglypuff.png|Misfit Jigglypuff yooka amiibo.png|Yooka & Laylee paulblartamiibo.png|Paul Blart Daisy Amiibo.png|Princess Daisy Waluigi Amiibo.png|Waluigi Lip amiibo.png|Lip FreddyAmiibo FNRC.png|Freddy Fazbear GoldenFreddyHeadAmiibo FNRC.png|Golden Freddy Head FreddyPlushAmiibo FNRC.png|Freddy Plushie Nintendo30Amiibo TechnocolorMario.png|Rainbow Mario amiiboamiibo|amiibo Pac-Man Arcade Amiibo.png|Pac-Man Arcade marxamiibo.png|Marx Fanon Amiibo Cards Turbo Kart Racer Series 1= File:Tease_1.png|Mario File:Tkr_luigi.png|Luigi File:Tkr_peach.png|Peach File:Tkr_toad.png|Toad File:Tkr_donkey_kong.png|Donkey Kong File:Tkr_yoshi.png|Yoshi File:Tkr_kirby.png|Kirby File:Tkr_waddle_doo.png|Waddle Doo File:Tkr_link.png|Link File:Tkr_zelda.png|Zelda File:Tkr_varia_samus.png|Samus File:Tkr_ridley.png|Ridley File:Tease_2.png|Pikachu File:Tkr_mewtwo.png|Mewtwo File:Tkr_jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuss File:Tkr_psyduck.png|Psyduck File:Tkr_oshawott.png|Oshawott File:Tkr_villager.png|Villager File:Tkr_isabelle.png|Isabelle File:Tkr_alph.png|Alph File:Tkr_pikmin.png|Pikmin File:Tkr_little_mac.png|Little Mac File:Tkr_glass_joe.png|Glass Joe File:Tkr_fox.png|Fox File:Tkr_slippy.png|Slippy Toad File:Tkr_robin.png|Robin File:Tkr_pit.png|Pit File:Tkr_duck_hunt.png|Duck Hunt Duo File:Tkr_inkling.png|Inkling File:Tkr_wii_fit_trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer File:Tkr_mii.png|Mii File:Tkr_reggie.png|Reggie Fils-Aime File:Tkr_rayman.png|Rayman File:Tkr_betilla.png|Betilla File:Tkr_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Tkr_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower File:Tkr_amy.png|Amy Rose File:Tkr_conker.png|Conkey the Squirrel File:Tkr_tommy.png|Tommy Vercetti File:Tkr_mega_man.png|Mega Man File:Tkr_shulk.png|Shulk File:Tkr_pacman.png|Pacman File:Tkr_subzero.png|Sub-Zero File:Tkr_sonya.png|Sonya Blade File:Tkr_johnny_cage.png|Johnny Cage File:Tkr_zoey.png|Zoey File:Tkr_kanin.png|Kanin File:Tkr_bub.png|Bub File:Tkr_ai.png|Ai File:Tease_3.png|Miriam File:Tkr_ara.png|Ara File:Tkr_athena.png|Athena File:Tkr_ryu.png|Ryu File:Tkr_bayonetta.png|Bayonetta File:Tkr_parappa.png|Parappa the Rapper File:Tkr_red.png|Red the Hood'em File:Tkr_john.png|John Mogwai File:Tkr_spergassa.png|Spergassa File:Tkr_unten.png|Unten File:Tkr_anna.png|Anna Biscuit File:Tkr_spider-man.png|Spider-Man File:Tkr_spider-woman.png|Spider-Woman File:Tkr_spider-gwen.png|Spider-Gwen File:Tkr_black_cat.png|Black Cat File:Tkr_carnage.png|Carnage File:Tkr_black_widow.png|Black Widow File:Tkr_jean_grey.png|Jean Grey File:Tkr_gamora.png|Gamora File:Tkr_batman.png|Batman File:Tkr_robin_batman.png|Robin File:Tkr_scott.png|Scott Pilgrim File:Tkr_ramona.png|Ramona Flowers File:Tkr_knives.png|Knives Chau File:Tkr_kick-ass.png|Kick-Ass File:Tkr_hit_girl.png|Hit Girl File:Tkr_red_mist.png|Red Mist File:Tkr_tmnt1.png|Michelangelo File:Tkr_april.png|April ONiel File:Tkr_violet.png|Violet Parr File:Tkr_syndrome.png|Syndrome File:Tkr_mickey.png|Mickey Mouse File:Tkr_donald.png|Donald Duck File:Tkr_goofy.png|Goofy File:Tkr_stitch.png|Stitch File:Tkr_reuben.png|Reuben File:Tkr_lilo.png|Lilo File:Tkr_scrooge.png|Scrooge McDuck File:Tkr_gizmo.png|Gizmo File:Tkr_mohawk.png|Mohawk File:Tkr_stef.png|Stefan Abingdon File:Tkr_ash.png|Ashley Horne File:Tkr_dru.png|Dru Wakley File:Tkr nathan.png|Nathan Young File:Tkr_mr_jelly.png|Mr. Jelly File:Tkr_freddy.png|Freddy File:Tkr_gwen.png|Gwen Cooper File:Tkr_jack.png|Captain Jack Harkness File:Tkr_ianto.png|Ianto Jones File:Tkr_rhys.png|Rhys Williams File:Tkr_sixth_doctor.png|The Doctor File:Tkr_tenth_doctor.png|The Doctor File:Tkr_shaun.png|Shaun File:Tkr_ed.png|Ed File:Tkr_yoda.png|Yoda File:Tkr_wicket.png|Wicket File:Tkr_vader.png|Darth Vader File:Tkr_doc_brown.png|Doc Brown File:Tkr_alfie.png|Alfie Wickers File:Tkr_pat.png|Pat the NES Punk File:Tkr_board_james.png|Board James File:Tkr_bootsy.png|Bad Luck Bootsy File:Tkr_cry.png|Cry File:Tkr_domo.png|Domo File:Tkr_archer.png|Sterling Archer File:Tkr_lana.png|Lana Kane File:Tkr_shaggy.png|Shaggy File:Tkr_marceline.png|Marceline File:Tkr_ikaros.png|Ikaros File:Tkr_sohara.png|Sohara Mitsuki File:Tease_4.png|Kirino Kousaka File:Tkr_kuro.png|Kuroneko File:Tkr_misuzu.png|Misuzu Kusakabe |-| Series 2= Other Ayumi Tachibana - Obscured amiibo card.png|Ayumi Tachibana* Backy amiibo.png|Amiibo/Backy Category:Subpages * Category:NFC Figures Category:Amiibo-Related